Big Day
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: It’s the big day. The day Kevin and Lucy’s eldest daughter and baby girl is getting married. But is there a surprise in store for a family member of Savannah Kinkirk. Oneshot. EPILOGUES UP! See what happens at the reception.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - **It's the big day. The day Kevin and Lucy's eldest daughter and baby girl is getting married. But is there a surprise in store for a family member of Savannah Kinkirk. One-shot.**

Authors Note - **Just something I thought of randomly.**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing except for Savannah's younger siblings, Morgan and Danielle Kinkirk, the coupling of Savannah and insert name here, and the unborn baby.**

* * *

**Big Day**

one-shot

Tears filled Kevin's eyes, his baby girl was getting married. Memories flashed through his head like slideshow of images. One memory stood out the most.

_Savannah ran through the door. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed running into the kitchen. "I'm home."_

_They hadn't seen Savannah in almost two years, although they heard from her on a weekly basis. She had called them about two weeks ago to inform them that she was coming home from New York to visit and she was bringing a surprise._

_"Mom, Dad, meet my fiancée, Aaron Brewer." Savannah was grinning from ear to ear._

_Brewer, Kevin had thought, that name sounds familiar but he eventually shrugged it off._

_"My baby girls getting married?" Lucy had cried, it had come as a shock, she had told them about a year and a half ago that she had a new boyfriend, and this must be the man. He would have argued, saying that he wanted to get to know the boy that was marrying his daughter before she married him, but he could see how much she was in love with the boy, and he couldn't possibly ruin it._

Now Kevin found himself sitting in the living room, it was the day of the wedding, April 14th. In no way was he ready to give away his oldest daughter. The time between her announcement, four days before Christmas, 'til now, had flown by. Savannah had returned to college along with Aaron, for their graduation ceremony and they stayed there for a bit. They had returned to Glen Oak at the end of February, so they could finish planning the wedding.

Savannah came down the stairs of the home, a hand rested on her growing belly. Now five months pregnant, she was showing, and had gotten a wedding dress to show it off. Savannah, Aaron, nor the rest of the family had known she was pregnant until Savannah fainted and was rushed to the hospital. Kevin remembered that day.

_The doctor entered the waiting room where Kevin, Lucy and Aaron sat on the plastic seats, waiting for an update on Savannah who had been rushed to the hospital after passing out while wedding dress shopping._

_"What's wrong with my baby girl?" Lucy asked immediately._

_"Your baby girl is fine. She wasn't eating properly with the planning for the wedding. So she had became anemic. She would like to see you three now, though." The doctor said and pointed out her room to them._

_"Oh Vanna. You are going to make sure you are eating properly from now on!" Lucy stated when the three had entered her room._

_"I know I have to, now that I am eating for two." Savannah grinned._

_"Yes…two?" Kevin asked._

_"I'm pregnant, three months pregnant." Savannah grinned more._

_Just then they turned as they heard Aaron falling into the chair, after fainting._

Aaron was lucky that he fainted at that moment, that was how Kevin felt. Or he would have been dead. He had gotten Savannah pregnant, before they were married. There was two things that saved him, one, he fainted, two, he and Savannah were getting married in less than two months. Savannah had then informed them, that she had gotten pregnant on she and Aaron's only time, the night he had asked her to marry him. Kevin didn't understand why they couldn't wait, but finally gave up, under the pressure of the fact that they were getting married in just a few months.  
-

-

-

All the girls were crowded around Savannah. Lucy was helping her get her dress on. That beautiful dress that Savannah had fallen in love with, it was a strapless wedding dress that would show off her pregnant belly, a symbol of her new family to be growing within the next four months. Ruthie was doing Savannah's hair, curling her blonde hair. And Mary and Sarah were doing Savannah's make up. Savannah's younger sister, Danielle, who was five was the flower girl. Her other sister, Morgan, who was sixteen, was her made of honor. Savannah fidgeted nervously as she heard the wedding march begin to play.

"You'll be fine, baby girl." Lucy whispered in Savannah's ear, giving her a quick hug. "And in five minutes you will no longer be Savannah Kinkirk."

-

-

-

Next thing Savannah knew, she heard her mother speaking. Her dad had already escorted her, and given her away. "Savannah Kinkirk, do you take the Aaron Brewer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part."

"I…" Savannah looked up as she heard a door closing and then the scream of her aunt.

**"MARTIN?!"**

Savannah shook her head, _not good_. Aaron's dad, Martin, was the guy that Savannah's aunt Ruthie had talked about constantly when Savannah was little, saying how Martin had promised he would come back for her. It was a simple story. _Aunt Ruthie loves Martin, Martin impregnates chick, Martin welcomes son named Aaron, Aunt Ruthie heartbroken, Martin visits, Martin promises to come back for Aunt Ruthie and Martin never shows back up_. And now she was marrying the guy who, if it was up to her aunt, would be her step-cousin. Savannah could here the mutters of 'oh no' from throughout the church. She shot a pleading look to her mother.

"Okay everyone, let's not ruin Savannah and Aaron's wedding." Lucy closed her eyes. "We can continue this little reunion at the wedding reception."

Savannah breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking her mother.

"So, as I was saying, Savannah Kinkirk, do you take the Aaron Brewer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?" Lucy asked facing her eldest daughter.

Savannah grinned. "I do."

"Aaron Brewer, do you take the Savannah Kinkirk, to be your lawfully wedded bride, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?" Lucy asked after turning to face her soon to be son-in-law.

Aaron grinned. "I do."

Lucy smiled, through her tears. "I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, you may kiss the bride."

And they kissed. Tears fell from Lucy and Kevin's eyes, they were losing their baby girl.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

What did you think? I know I should've went into detail of the whole Martin and Ruthie thing, maybe I'll include an epilogue later of the reception.


	2. Reception Time The Epilogue

Disclaimer - **I own nothing except for the coupling of Savannah Kinkirk-Brewer and Aaron Brewer, the baby, Savannah's younger sisters, and Martin's promises. Oh and the names of the baby that will be revealed.**

Authors Note - **Yeah I gave in and wrote and epilogue.**

-

-

-

**Reception Time**

( _The Epilogue_ )

**Martin breathed in deeply as he coasted his car to the side of the road, parking it behind a blue mustang. He didn't want to go into the reception, but it was after all his only son. He still remembered the event of the wedding, and his thoughts.**

_Martin entered the church, his only son, only flesh in blood was getting married today. He had met the girl once and believed her name was Savannah Kinkirk, the last name sounded so familiar but he shrugged it off. He was a tad bit late, but nonetheless there._

_"MARTIN?!" He heard the scream of a very familiar voice. There, stood Ruthie Camden, staring straight at him. His son and Savannah, stood there looking at him too, and Savannah looked panicked. Chaos struck the church as the whole Camden family stared at him, some shooting him death glares, some in awe, and some looking panicked._

_He expected Lucy and Kevin to state that Savannah couldn't marry Aaron, but after Savannah shot her mother a look, Lucy continued with the wedding. He looked at Savannah, my she had grown into a very pretty and caring young lady. But his eyes stopped on her stomach, Aaron had gotten her pregnant?_

_Wow, he thought, Aaron was lucky to still be alive, knowing Kevin. But he could help but feel someone staring at him, and as he looked over, he caught Ruthie staring straight at him, actually it was more of a death glare. And then his promises came back._

-

Flashback #2

_The night he left for baseball camp, he stood with Ruthie under the moonlight. After weeks of work, they had finally worked things out, well most of it. He had realized that he loved her, not Sandy, Sandy was just the mother of his son, and Sandy was happy with other men, so why couldn't he be happy with Ruthie?_

_He looked down at her, and smiled. She was so beautiful. He finally, after moments of staring at her, leaned down and kissed her._

_She looked up at him after their kiss had been broken up with the need for air. Her eyes pleaded with him, and then her mouth. "Martin, please don't leave." She said, tears starting to fall._

_He held her tight and looked down at her, " I have to leave babe. But I promise you, I will come back. I'll come back for you, and I'll marry you, and we'll have children together. Every time your sad, remember this promise."_

_Ruthie nodded weakly, not able to say anything, as she cuddled up against him._

-

-

-

**Martin shook his head, trying to shake the memories out of his mind. _Let's not ruin this day, I have to be good, for Aaron and Savannah_, he thought to himself.**

**"Hi Mr. Brewer!" Savannah greeted cheerfully.**

**"Your married to my son now, Savannah, and pregnant with my grandchild, please call me dad." Martin said hugging his daughter-in-law.**

**"Okay dad." Savannah smiled before going off to talk to other people. He glanced around the room, seeing a lot of people from Savannah's age down that she didn't know and figured they must be Savannah's siblings and cousins. But a particular brunette caught his eye.**

**He didn't know what he was doing. But he soon found himself standing in front of Ruthie Camden, or maybe she was married, he actually didn't know. "Um, hi Ruthie?" He didn't exactly know what to say.**

**"Martin." She nodded, her voice cold.**

**"Look, I'm sorry." He said. "I got tied up so much with baseball. I had to give my son a living. Pay his mom child support. And eventually send him to college. I didn't have time to date. I didn't have time for _me_. Ruthie, Aaron is my son, and after meeting him I had to take full responsibility for him, no matter how much I loved you. You were my best friend, the girl I was, and am in love with. I l…"**

**Ruthie cut him off. Her voice ice cold now. "You shouldn't have slept with some random girl Martin! You came back and used your mind tricks on me. It was pry all pity because you heard how bad I was. Well I didn't need you and I still don't. I love Aaron, he's now my step-nephew, but I hate you. There will never be an us! So go screw some other chick cause Martin Brewer I don't care." And with that Ruthie stormed off.**

**"Martin! Don't!" Simon said staring at Martin Brewer. "Don't talk to my sister! You messed with her head, and broke her heart twice. If I catch you talking to her EVER again, I will personally make sure that you take a visit to the hospital."**

**And with that, Simon stormed off. Martin felt a twinge of sadness. He knew that he could never be with Ruthie cause if he and Ruthie got together, that would be like Savannah dating her cousin. But couldn't he at least gain a friendship with her?**

**He was broke from his thoughts as he heard his son and daughter-in-law ask for everybody's attention.**

**"Okay, we know that you all want to know the gender of the baby or at least the names…" Savannah started.**

**"So we decided that we would tell you…" Aaron added.**

**"That we are having a little girl…" Savannah added.**

**"AWWWW!" Everybody shouted.**

**"And a little boy…" Aaron added.**

**"Twins?" Everyone shouted and then congratulations went around.**

**"The little girl's name is going to be Abigail Jennifer Lucy…Abigail after Aaron's grandmother **(I don't know her real name) **that died and Jennifer after my great-grandma that died. And Lucy after my mom." Savannah said.**

**"And the little boy's name is going to be Jacob Kevin Martin…Jacob after Martin's great grandfather **(made that up)**, Kevin after Savannah's dad, and Martin after Aaron's dad.**

**Martin sighed. In just four months he would be the grandfather of Abigail Jennifer Lucy Brewer and Jacob Kevin Martin Brewer. And he would never have the love life that he wanted with Ruthie Camden. Heck, he wouldn't even have her friendship then.**

-

-

-

There you go. An Epilogue, I know it wasn't good but it was something. I'm think about maybe making a sequel about Savannah and Aaron's married life with their children, but not sure yet. If I do it won't be for a while, not until after I finish '**Forever is a Statement**'. I also have another story in the workings. So it may not be until after I get the other story started.

So it pretty much all depends on how busy I am. I can guarantee that it won't be out until at least February if I do it. So just wait and see, I'll post something in here if I do decide to do it to let you know. Now go and press the pretty button and leave me a review telling me what you thought of the story.

-Tara-


End file.
